Some vehicle engines are equipped with a variable valve actuation mechanism which includes a hydraulic actuator mounted on a cam shaft and operated on hydraulic pressure supplied through hydraulic control valves (OCVs) and which changes a rotation phase of the cam shaft with respect to a crank shaft. In this case, the hydraulic control valves are generally mounted on a chain case which covers a timing chain of the engine.